There's Something About Snape
by SnapeHermioneFanFicStories
Summary: LEMONS! MATURE CONTENT! Hermione interns for Snape. She sees a side of him she didn't know existed.
1. Chapter 1

PRE INFO: It was Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. The battle never happened. Voldemort never existed. Everything was peaceful and pure in the world

 **CHAPTER 1**

Hermione excelled in all her classes. After all, she was the brightest witch of her age. She used her time turner to get to at least seven extra classes a day. The only people who knew about her secret were Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Hermione enjoyed working, so much so that she always volunteered for various professors after hours including Sprout, Pomfry and Snape. She was top of her class, and everyone knew it.

It was Christmas Eve, Ron and Harry had gone home to spend the holidays with their family. Hermione's parents decided to take a cruise much her dismay. She decided to stay at Hogwarts for the cold break hoping to earn extra credit. This would lead her to get an outstanding on her OWL's.

Hermione strolled up to Professor McGonagall's office to discuss her grades and evaluate where she could improve. Upon arriving, without a word, she sat down while the old witch shuffled through some papers looking for Hermione's records. That Professor really did have a keen sense of knowing what Hermione was thinking.

Professor McGonagall: _Well, Ive said it before and I'll say it again, you are the brightest which of your age Hermione. Im not sure where you can improve. It is all rather impressive._

Hermione: _Thank you Professor. I just need something to keep me busy these next few weeks. If my assistance is needed anywhere please let me know._

Professor McGonagall: _Hagrid could use some help sorting out the hyppogriffs._

Hermione: _Begging your pardon Professor, but I would much rather challenge myself then scurry about throwing dead ferrets to Buckbeak and his children. Isn't there anything else?_

Professor Mcgonagall: _Professor Snape had requested an assist. Preferably a first years in his house, but perhaps he would be willing to make an exception for such a bright student._

Hermione: _I should go see if he is willing to accept my help. We do not have such a good history after all._

Professor McGonagall: _Run along now._

Hermione: _Professor….?_

Professor McGonagall: _Is there something wrong?_

Hermione: _I was just wondering, Professor Snape, he has been more shut off then usual. No lurking about in the hallways, no picking on first years. He spends all his time pent up in his study working on potions. Is there something wrong?_

Professor McGonagall: _Im sure I don't know what you mean. Run along now._

And with that Hermione left.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

In the great hall

Hermione sat next to Hagrid at dinner. He was set on discussing just how many animals he was meant to look after this winter. Judging by the sound of his voice, the bags under his eyes and the unsteadiness of his hands, Hermione guessed he wasn't getting much sleep, or much of anything else for that matter. She looked around for Snape, but the strange professor was no where to be found. She would go down to the dungeons to find him later. After dinner, Hermione headed back to her dorm room to change. She slipped out of her robes and into muggle jeans, a sweatshirt and winter boots. She organized her area hoping the house elves wouldn't notice her presence. She didn't want to add more work to their already hectic schedule. She brushed her hair, applied a little makeup and started for Professor Snape's study.

Hermione noticed his classroom door was open.

Hermione: _Knock knock, Professor, are you in here?_

Professor Snape: _Yes! Im very busy at the moment. Is there a reason you so annoyingly let yourself in?_

He sounded angry. More then usual. But Hermione needed something to do, so she ignored his tone.

Hermione: _Yes, well, um. Professor McGonagall said you needed an assist for the break._

Professor Snape: _From a first year. Are you a first year Ms. Granger?_

He said sarcastically, almost laughing.

Hermione: _Professor, you know very well what year I am. I do not appreciate your tone. I would be happy to help with whatever you are working on. I take it a first year would not have the expertise I do._

Snape turned around in amusement. He was not used to anyone standing up to him with such confidence.

Professor Snape: _Tell me, Granger, what do you get out of helping me?_

Hermione: _A few extra credits on my OWL's_

Professor Snape: _Very well. You are not to touch anything without my permission. You will clean, scrub and organize everything I use. I am very busy at the moment and I do not need you distracting me. Are we clear?_

Hermione: _Yes sir. I will see you in the morning._

As she turned to leave, Snape stood up angrily.

Professor Snape: _I don't think so. You want to work. You can start now. Clean those cauldrons._

He pointed to a stack of at least 100 huge cauldrons in the corner. Hermione gasped.

Hermione: _But sir….._

she was cut off

Professor Snape: _NOW!_

She rushed over and started scrubbing. For a second, she felt something. A little flutter in her stomach. She very much liked the way he bossed her around. She was surprised by this. No it cant be. She brushed it off as tiredness and started scrubbing even harder, determined to focus on the task at hand.

After she has finished, it was very late. Snape had fallen asleep at his desk. His head lay on folded arms he was using as a pillow. Hermione had never seen the Professor sleep. She looked at him. He was peaceful, almost smiling. Suddenly realizing how tired she was, Hermione rushed back to her dorm, changed into her nighty and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Hermione woke up early as usual. She scrambled to find clean clothing to wear. All her Hogwarts robes were dirty and the house elves wouldn't be back for a few days. She put on jeans, sneakers and a rolling stones t-shirt that showed a bit of her midriff. She would wear a sweatshirt, surely no one would see. Hermione went down to Hagrid's hut for a cup of tea. As usual, the half giant was always happy to see one of his three favorite students. They sat and chatted for what seemed to be hours, not realizing Snape was waiting. Eventually, Hermione noticed she was running very late. She thanked Hargrid for the tea and sprinted to the dungeons to meet the potion master. She burst in, panting, without knocking. Snape stood in the center of the room, arms crossed with an angry expression of disapproval.

Professor Snape _: This is what I would expect from a first year. Surely you had some emergency to tend to otherwise this is unacceptable._

Hermione: _Sorry sir. I was having tea with Hagrid. I must have lost track of time. Im very sorry._

Professor Snape: _Not a valid excuse._

Snape walked away, clearly highly agitated. Hermione stood there, not knowing whether the dark professor wanted her to leave or stay. She walked over to his desk and glanced at the parchment scattered about. She knew something had been keeping him occupied, if not obsessed. Around his desk were ingredient names. Things Hermione had never even heard of. Beetle pus. Whale's tear. Root of crow. Hermione had no idea what these were or where to get them. She noticed they were all written in beautiful calligraphy. Had the Professor done that? Was he capable of producing something she considered elegant? Just at that moment , Snape walked in and saw her snooping.

Professor Snape: _GRANGER! What do you think you are doing. Boundaries between students and faculty are there for a reason…you had best not cross them. Leave at once. Don't come back._

Hermione, startled by his outburst, slowly walked out. She felt guilty, for snooping. What was he trying to make? What potion could the legendary Half Blood Prince not accomplish? She didn't know why, but for some reason, she wanted …no…she needed to help him.

That night, after all school lights were out, Hermione snuck into the boys dorm to borrow Harry's invisibility clock. Successfully acquired, she wrapped herself in the clock and made her way to the library. For hours she looked for a hint as to what those ingredients might make…but noting. Then, she remembered the restricted section. Hermione examined each book very carefully. It wasn't until breakfast time she found what she was looking for. The answer. But what she found would have surprised even the most experienced wizards. It was by far the least likely of scenarios she had played out in her head.

Later that day, Hermione arrived at the Professor Snape's office.

Hermione: _Professor, I am very sorry for snooping around yesterday. I just wanted to see if I could help you accomplish your ultimate goal…Euphoria's Potion._

Professor Snape: _You know Miss. Granger, you are too nosey. What you saw were ingredients. You cannot possibly know what I am trying to accomplish._

Hermione: _Sir, I spent hours researching those ingredients. Unless you are using them separately, there is only one potion which includes them all. Euphoria's Potion._

Professor Snape: _Fine Miss Granger you win. Yes I am trying to make Euphoria's Potion. It has never been done by any other aside from its original founder, Euphoria itself._

Hermione: _I don't understand, Euphoria is a person?_

Professor Snape: _No little girl, Euphoria is a state that a witch or wizard achieves. It is complete happiness. Saneness. Joy. Pleasure. Love. Forgiveness. The real potion isn't even a potion at all but golden tears from a wizard or witch in the Euphoric state. If another drinks them, they will also be engulfed by it. The last Euphoric witch died decades ago, since then, Euphoria in our world has been extinct. The ingredients I must acquire act as replacements. It has never been done before, and I intend to be the first to do it._

Hermione: _But Sir, if a potion has never been made, why is there even such a thing called Euphoria's Potion? If it doesn't exist, why does the name exist. Its very misleading._

Professor Snape: _Silly girl, are you not that smart? Do you really not understand what it means?_

Hermione stood in silence as Snape stared back at her waiting for her to conclude the answer herself.

Hermione: _I'm sorry sir, I just don't understand._

Professor Snape: _Well thats just too bad. If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you need only ask. Now, please leave me alone Granger. Your company is no longer welcome here. You are a stubborn know it all. If you ask me, you would be better off as a muggle._

Hermione: _I could help you. We could try to create the potion. Let me he….._

Snape cut her off quickly

Professor Snape: _NO! I said leave girl. Get out of my sight before I hex you into a ferret._

Hermione: _Is the potion for you? Do you long to feel this way? To be happy?_

Professor Snape suddenly looked very sad. His head drooped, his hands clasped together as if holding onto each other for dear life. A single tear streamed down his face, he quickly wiped it away.

Hermione: _It is isn't it? Your not happy are you Professor? Please, let me help you._

Professor Snape: _Lily Potter._

Hermione: _Harry's mother? What about her?_

Professor Snape: _The last time I felt happy was when I was 11. Lily and I were best friends. At the sorting ceremony, I was placed in Slytherin, she in Gryffindor. Since then, I haven't experienced joy or hope. The world turned grey. I became something I hate._

Hermione stood there stunned by his candor. The most vile person she knew…..vulnerable.

Hermione: _And you love her, still?_

Professor Snape: _No, I don't. I don't love her. I don't miss her. They day we stopped being friends was the day I learned how cruel the world can be. It can take your deepest passions and turn them against you. It can take your soul and rip it apart. What is there to be happy about in a world that is disintegrating before you. I miss being a child. I miss not knowing about horrible cruelty. Not knowing about death, or longing. I miss….innocence._

Snape was now in his chair, elbows on his knees, his face covered by pale bloodless hands. His long black hair fell down to the sides, hiding everything underneath. Hermione cautiously walked over to him. She knelt down at his feet and took his hands into hers. She looked up at his face, he was covered in tears.

Hermione: _The world is not a hateful place Professor. The world is full of horrible things yes, but it is up to us to find the good in each other. I believe in you Sir. You are a good person. You are a broken man. You can be fixed. You don't need a silly potion to show you how happy you can be. You just need to believe in yourself. I believe in you Severus._

Snape looked up. Their eyes met. He held onto Hermione's hands tightly as if he would never let her go. She smiled. He grinned back. They shared a moment of silence, just staring deep into each others eyes.

Professor Snape: _Young Hermione, you are a blessing._

Hermione: _No sir, its you who is a blessing._

The pair stood up and embraced for what felt like forever. Hermione turned and started to walk out. As she reached the door she heard the Professor.

Professor Snape: _Ill see you tomorrow then?_

Hermione: _No place I would rather be._

She tilted her head down and smiled ever so slightly at the dark figure. Snape watched as she walked out and closed the door. It was then he felt something he hadn't felt in years, passion. And he knew she had felt it too.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning Hermione sensed things would be less tense between her and Professor Snape. She had triggered something in him and she hoped it would lead to positive things. After finishing her eggs and toast, she skipped down to the dungeons, excited to see what the Professor had in store for her.

Very cheerfully she entered his study

Hermione: _Knock knock! How are we today Sir?_

She flashed a large grin in his direction.

Professor Snape: _Ms. Granger, make yourself scarce and go scrub any dirty items you see lying around._

He said this in his usual icey voice.

Hermione was surprised to see the professor in such a bad mood, but did as she was told. The morning went on. Both silent. Snape sat at his desk violently writing down pages and pages of notes. Hermione wondered what had happened. She finally mussed up the courage.

Hermione: _Sir, is everything alright? You seem a bit distraught today._

Professor Snape: _Everything is fine girl. I would appreciate silence._

Hermione: _But sir, what about last night?_

Professor Snape: _Yes, what about last night?_

Hermione: _What you said._

Professor Snape: _What I said was a mere lack of judgement on my part and meant nothing. It was old memories coming out to play. I was tired. Please move on Miss Granger. You are going to get yourself into trouble._

Hermione: _But Sir…._

Professor Snape: _Enough! Leave._

Hermione: _No! You cannot just dismiss me as you please. I have been nothing but kind to you. Last night you cried. I saw you cry Professor. You cannot just pretend you are ok. You need help. You need MY help._

Professor Snape: _What I need is for stubborn little half breeds to keep their thoughts to their self and do as they are told._

Hermione: _I am not a half breed, in fact, I am a better witch then any other in my year. You are just jealous._

Professor Snape let out a cold, subtle laugh.

Professor Snape: _Jealous of what? Having only two friends. Knowing too much it drives people away. Your nothing but a dot on the Hogwarts grid. If you didn't have your brains, you would be even less. You…Are…Nothing Miss Granger._

Snape could not believe he said that to a student. He was cold, but that was cruel. Immediate regret poured over his face.

Hermione: _At least Im not alone._

The professor expected Hermione to storm out, but she didnt. Instead she went back to the washing.

Professor Snape: _Why are you still here?_

Hermione: _Because you needed an assist._

Professor Snape: _No, why are you still helping me after what I just said to you?_

Hermione: _Because Sir, I told you I believed in you, and I stand by what I said._

Snape's stomach began to turn. His face turned pale. He turned and walk swiftly away to his office. Sitting down on the nearest chair, he replayed the previous night. The emotions, the facial expressions. Could it be true? How could a beautiful young woman care for him? What did she feel? Love? No, couldn't be. He was a teacher. Pity…that must be it. She felt pity, he decided. His stomach returned back to normal with this thought. He emerged again.

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a Quibbler. He glanced over at her, she didn't look up. Snape took a seat on a chair facing the young witch. She looked up.

Hermione: _Is everything alright?_

Professor Snape: _Um..er…yes. Everything is fine._

Hermione: _You are shaking._

He didn't realize this, but in fact his hands were trembling.

Professor Snape: _Must be the lack of food. Ill have a bite to eat._

The professor was still dumbfounded by the girl's statement. She believed in him. In him!? Why?

Professor Snape: _Hermione…er…um…Miss Granger. Why do you believe in me?_

Hermione: _Because Sir, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times. When one only remembers to turn on a light._

Professor Snape: _Quoting the headmaster are we?_

Hermione: _Guilty_

They both shared a laugh.

Professor: _Ill make us some tea._

 _CH_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A few days past. All went back to normal. Snape to his usual dark self while Hermione focused on being a good assist. They barely talked. After dinner, they both walked back to the dungeons to continue working. When they arrived, Hermione pulled out a bag and handed it to the Professor.

Professor Snape: _Whats this?_

Hermione: _I told you I would help you…take it._

Professor Snape poured out the contents of the bag. Whale's tears, Beatle Pus, Root of Crow and other various hard to come by items spilled out on the table. The Professor gasped in disbelief.

Professor Snape: _Where did you get these!?_

Hermione: _Im a smart witch, thats all you need to know._

Professor Snape: _Hermione…Miss Granger….Thank you._

He looked up at her and smiled. Hermione had never seen the professor provide a genuine smile before. She liked it. He looked like a person. A happy person. But the smile soon disappeared into a frown.

Hermione: _Are you ok?_

Professor Snape: _Yes, I've just, Ive never. Im speechless._

Hermione blushed.

Hermione: _Im glad. Well, I should be heading to Hagrid's. I promised to help him feed Buckbeak and the kids._

Professor Snape: _Of course. Ill see you tomorrow._

Hermione : _Actually, I was going to leave in the morning. I thought I would go join Ron and Harry at the burrow._

Snape looked obviously disappointed.

Professor Snape: _Oh ok, well Happy Christmas Miss Granger. I will see you when you get back in a few weeks._

Hermione: _oh! I forgot to tell you! I have been offered an internship by the Minister! Potions intern!_

Professor Snaps expression grew even darker.

Professor Snape: _So you wont be returning?_

Hermione: _I will, just not for a while. The internship is a few months and I must travel to London. Perhaps I will stay at the Leaky Cauldron._

Professor Snape: _Very Well. Good luck with everything Mis Granger._

Hermione: _Please Sir, call me Hermione._

Snape Blushed. He watched the young witch as she turned and walked out the door. The broken man was suddenly overcome with hopeless longing. He felt sad, empty. He quietly walked over to the door and saw the beautiful silhouette of Hermione Granger practically dancing down the dark corridor of the dungeon. Without thinking he flew out the door, walking swiftly as his cape swung up behind him. Hermione, hearing the footsteps turned as she felt hands under her shoulders lifting her up into the air. She instinctually wrapped her legs around the thin man holding her. In the moonlight, she could see Snape's face almost touching hers. And then it was. Her lips pressed against his so hard it hurt. He pushed her back up against the wall behind. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waste while his hands moved from her hips to her small tight behind. Their lips still intertwined moving fast and rough. Hermione found herself pulling on his hair, clinging on him, pushing his mouth forcefully against hers. She could feel his breath, his heart. She fell into it. They were engulfed by passion, lust, desire. Slowly, Snape lowered her down. Panting, she collapsed onto the floor. He grabbed her hand.

Professor Snape: _Come with me Hermione._

Hermione, speechless, gladly abided. They walked back into the study where Snape closed the door, securely locking it. It was dark, and silent. Hermione couldn't see anything but an outline of the passionate man.

She felt his hands come from behind, wrap around her waste. She felt his warm breath on her neck. He reached one hand up, brushing her hair aside and began softly biting, kissing her neck. Hermione let out a quiet moan as she closed her eyes and felt his touch. As he continued kissing her neck, his hands gently pulled off her sweatshirt. He began to pull up her shirt. She reached up her hands to allow the shirt to glide over her arms easily revealing her small but beautiful breasts. Snape was in awe. He guided Hermione back onto the bed. She put her hands above her head, inviting him to come closer. He took a long look before moving his face close to her chest. She felt a sharp pinch on her left nipple. The professor had it by the teeth. It felt so good. His mouth moved in a circular motion, swaying his tongue all over while massaging the other mound with his hand. Hermione let out a moan of pleasure. This drove Snape crazy, he could wait no longer. Quickly, he unfastened the witches pants which were quickly thrown onto the floor along with her nifty little thong she had so strategically warn. Hermione winced.

Professor Snape: _Whats wrong sweet?_

Hermione: _Ive never, I mean..I haven't …_.

Professor Snape: _You have never made love?_

Hermione shook her head.

Professor Snape: _I would never do anything to hurt you Hermione. If you will have me, I will be as gentle as you like. We can go at the pace you need._

Hermione nodded again. She began to unfasten his cloak. It fell to the floor like a wet towel, heavy and cold. She was surprised to find nothing underneath. She looked at his body. He was thin, pale, but oh so beautiful. The professor had been hiding a muscular build. Hermione didn't look down, she didn't want to know how endowed the sexy professor was. He would be perfect no matter what. Snape moved, bending down, covering the witch with his own body. His head hovered above hers, just staring into her eyes. She reached up her arms to pull his hair back but he countered her, taking each wrist and pushing them together above her head. With this act, Hermione suddenly felt something between her legs. Wet, warm. The professor must have noticed too because he was making his way down. He moved his hands over her breasts, past her belly button and into her neatly trimmed pubic hair. She gasped as two of his fingers surrounded her tiny clit. She felt him being to rub. It was unlike anything she had experienced before. It felt so good. He gained speed. Hermione arched her back in ecstasy. Snape moved down, locating a small entrance. Hermione held her breath. He entered, slowly. She let out a whimper. And then his finger was inside her. The professor slowly worked his finger in and out while watching the pleasure on her face. She was loving every second of it. Snape urned for a taste. Hermione let out a loud cry when she felt his tongue roughly fondling her sensitive clit. Around and around, in and out. Snape stopped.

Professor Snape: _Hermione, I want you. May I enter you?_

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Professor Snape: _It will hurt my dear, but then it will feel amazing._

Very slowly , Snape placed the tip of his cock on her tight opening. She was so wet. He was anticipating this moment very much. With one quick motion, the professor lunched forward, filling her with his think, long shaft. Hermione let out a scream. She sat up, clutching his back. Panting. They stayed in the position for a few minutes as Hermione got used to the feeling of his massive cock inside her tight pussy. She laid back, signaling to him it was ok to continue. He pulled out half way and held up his wand.

Professor Snape: _Lumos_

A dim light flooded out of his want. Sure enough, the emerged length of him was covered in bright red blood. He was very pleased. He put down his wand, and the light went out. He shoved in again. Hermione let out another cry, but it was a mixed cry of pain and pleasure. Snape bent forward, kissing her passionately on the lips while brushing his hand through her long brown hair. He pulled out, then slowly pushed the full length of his cock inside her. She moaned with pleasure. He gave her another deep kiss then sat up. He started going fasted, in, out, in out. He watched her small mounds bounce up and down with every thrust. Her mouth was open, eyes closed, head arched. She was clearly enjoying herself. Snape went faster still, her body accepting every inch of him which had never happened in the past. He flipped her over, pushed her knees out so she would use her elbows as support. Her perfect behind up in the air, he entered her again, this time full force. She let out a loud moan. He began going faster and faster. Her arm reached back to grab one of her cheeks. This made him penetrate even deeper. The professor was going full speed now, both thrusting their hips towards each other. Hermione began to shake, he knew what was to be. He bent over, continuing his pace, placed a hand on her clit and began to rub. A few seconds later, her whole body tensed up and she let out a loud moan that lasted longer then all the other ones. He felt her warmth greaten, her cunt tighten around his cock. She was coming. He started kissing her neck as to intensify the orgasm. Hermione was gripping the pillows in front of her, taking all of the professor inside of her.

Hermione: _Fuck me Severus, harder, harder._

Snape went as hard as he could. Making her cheeks vibrate with each thrust. He couldn't hold on much more. The witch was making him wild. With a deep moan, he blew his full load inside her. She moaned with pleasure as his warmth filled her . She tensed up again, and came once more.

The pair collapsed, panting. Snape holding onto Hermione. She placed her head against his chest and felt his heart beating. They held each other close until they had recovered their breath.

Professor Snape: _How was that my dear Hermione?_

Hermione said nothing but let out a soft happy sigh. Embracing, they drifted off into dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Hermione woke up the next morning. Upon waking, she replayed the previous nights events in her mind, reliving it over and over. She longed for more. She rolled over in her bed expecting to see an asleep Professor Snape, but he was gone. She sat up, anxious. She dressed in his undershirt which had been laid out for her, clearly intentional. She stood up, sore all over. But it was good type of sore, she was happy to feel aches. Hermione smiled to herself as she walked out into the study. Professor Snape sat at his desk, working.

Hermione: _Good Morning Severus. Up early I see?_

Professor Snape: _I hoped I wouldn't wake you. You seem so peaceful when you sleep. Like an angel._

Hermione: _Oh no, you didn't wake me Sir. I was ju…._

She was cut off

Professor Snape: _Please, Hermione, no more formalities in private. I think we outgrew that last night wouldn't you say?_

Hermione: _Agreed. Well, then, Severus. I was just checking on you. I was expecting to wake up next to you. Already busy?_

Professor Snape: _Yes, I wanted to work on the Euphoria Potion that you so kindly supplied the ingredients for._

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione: _You didn't need it last night. You seemed very happy._

Professor Snape: _An hour or two of satisfactory, well, more then satisfactory ecstasy is hardly a cure for a lifetime of betrayal and heartbreak. I am sorry my dear._

Hermione contemplated what this meant. She secretly wished he viewed her as more then a student. More then a sex object.

Hermione: _Severus, how do you feel about me?_

Snape paused. He looked up into her gaze. She was so beautiful, so pure. She was everything he was missing in in his life. But she was so young. How could he tell her the truth?

Professor Snape: _Hermione, last night was wonderful. Amazing. I haven't felt that way in a very long time. I very much enjoyed myself. But I don't think it wise to happen again. You are a student. I am still your teacher. Even though you are of age, there are boundaries we broke._

Hermione looked sad. He could tell he hurt her. He didn't want to hurt the poor girl. He cared for her very much. But he couldn't let her know that. It wasn't a good idea to pursue a relationship with a student, much less, someone so much younger then himself. Yes, all of his feelings must be pushed back inside.

Hermione: _Couldn't agree more Sir._

And she walked back into the bedroom to dress. She couldn't bear to admit how she felt.

Snape was very surprised by the reaction. For sure she cared about him too. It was her who had said all those things to him. Never the less, he has an assist to teach and a potion to finish.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Snape gave Hermione the easiest of tasks. She was also allowed to use magic as she pleased. In fact, she rarely had to get up from her comfortable seat nor set down the Quibbler Luna had sent her. Snape kept glancing over at the reading witch. Every so often, the two would share quick eye contact then look away almost instantly.

At dinner, Hermione sat next to Hagrid per usual. He went on about how Buckbeak was throwing fits when his kids tried to pull feathers out. About how all the slugs were eating up the school cabbages. He would have to venture to Nocturn Alley to buy "Flesh Eating Slug Repellant". He of course invited Hermione who politely declined. Hermione and Hagrid sat at the Griffendoor Table while Professor Snape sat at the front with the rest of the faculty. He could not keep his eyes off Hermione. Nor could she keep her eyes off him. Tired with the awkward staring, Hermione decided to take her food to her wing.

Hermione: _Wingardium Leviosa_

Behind her, a plate filled with delicious food followed closely, back to her common room where she sat and ate by the fire place. Suddenly, out of the flames rose the head of Professor Snape.

Professor Snape: _Hermione, please come to the dungeons, I need your help with the potion!_

Hermione: _Bloody hell Professor! You scared me half to death. Ill be right there._

She leaped up in excitement, this was a good excuse to see him…just the two of them in his study. She ran down the stairs, through the empty corridors. She stopped when approaching the dungeons as to not seem to eager. Stepping through the door, she saw Professor Snape bent over a cauldron, clearly excited.

Professor Snape: _I think I've done it Hermione! I think Ive made Euphoria! We did it!_

He turned to her and gave her a huge kiss on the lips. Both surprised by this action they stepped back ignoring what just happened. Sure enough, in the cauldron boiled the most beautiful potion either of them had ever seen. In the rising clouds of gold formed images of hearts, people embracing, birds flying, beautiful mountains. It was a sight.

Hermione: _Professor, please don't drink it. You don't need it._

Professor Snape: _You don't know what Ive been through. You have no idea the pain in my heart. It makes me weak. It makes me hurt all over, all the time. I cant take it anymore._

Hermione: _Can we at least test it? Is there a viable way?_

Professor Snape: _There is, but it is out of the question._

Hermione: _Why?_

Professor Snape: _It needs to be tested on someone as broken as me. Someone with no ambition, no soul…no…_

Snape was cut off by a very angry Hermione

Hermione: _No soul! No soul?! Severus, you have one of the kindest souls I've seen._

Professor Snape: _Im sorry to disappoint you Granger but what you saw was a man in pain. Nothing more._

Hermione: _So last night meant nothing to you? You didn't feel anything? Just pleasure? Thats all it was to you. How could you!_

Hermione ran out crying. Snape cared for her. He really did. But she was not enough. He needed to end his pain. The broken man picked up a big vile and drank. Hermione ran back in just after he finished drinking. The potion had already taken effect.

Hermione: _Professor?_

Professor Snape: _Me? Professor? I think you have the wrong wizard ma'am._

Hermione: _Sir, what is my name?_

Professor Snape: _Why its….its…come to think of it, Im not sure. Where am I? Who am I? Will someone please explain to me what is going on?_

Hermione stared is disbelief. The man she cared for had been lost. Taken over by someone she didn't recognize. Hermione walked over to where Snape had written down everything he used. Ingredients…no that wouldn't help her fix this mess. She went though his notes, trying to find something to help her get him back into his right mind. Ah! On the last page it read:

 _EUPHORIA'S POTION- The Half Blood Prince_

 _Any witch or wizard experiencing great loss may ingest._

 _Any witch or wizard not TRULY not happy with their life may ingest._

 _Any witch or wizard with nothing to lose may ingest_

 _WARNING: If ingested without meeting the previous criteria, memory loss may occur_

That must be it. The professor must not have met all the criteria. So she was right. He wasn't as unhappy as he thought. He had something to lose. Hermione briefly contemplated it was her he didn't want to lose but it surly couldn't be. They only spent one night together. Besides, the Professor has told her it meant nothing.

Hermione: _Sir, is there anything you remember about yourself?_

Professor Snape: _Well, I like potions. And there was this young lady I was rather fond of…_

Hermione's eyes gleamed.

Professor Snape: _Lily I think her name was!_

Her gleam turned into jealousy almost instantly.

Hermione: _Excuse me, would you mind sitting on that chair until I figure this ou_ t?

Professor Snape: _Certainly Sweet._

Sweet, Snape called her sweet. Maybe there was some of that man in there after all.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours passed. Snape obediently sat in the chair while Hermione poured over notes and textbooks desperately trying to find a way to revert his mind. Suddenly she remembered something. It wasn't magic, at least not wizarding magic. Hermione grew up in the muggle world. Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, it was always a true love's kiss. Lily. Hermione needed to get Lily Potter.

Hermione: _Sir, could you please stay here while I tend to some business. I wont be long but you must promise not to go wondering about the castle. Stay here ok?_

Professor Snape: _Castle! We are in a castle? Pretty depressing place this._

Hermione: _Well, you decorated. This is your space._

Professor Snape: _Is it now? Then I shall stay here. I promise I wont leave young lady. Tend to your business._

Hermione: _Thank you sir, I wont be long._

Hermione sprinted up to the owlery where she found Hedwig. She attached a letter addressed to Lily Potter and sent Hedwig on her way. The letter read:

 _Mrs. Potter,_

 _I am sorry to inform you that Severus has taken a potion that made him forget. However he does remember you. If you ever once loved him please come to Hogwarts immediately. He needs you now more then ever. Please._

No less then 4 hours later, Lily Potter arrived in the Great Hall by flu powder. She rushed to the dungeons where Professor Snape and Hermione waited.

Lily: _Hermione, dear, I got your letter. What can I do to help? Me and Severus admittedly drifted apart, but he was once my best friend._

Hermione: _Long story short, I need you to kiss him._

Lily looked extremely surprised and a bit reluctant she had traveled all this way for some teenage nonsense.

Lily: _Hermione, I am married to James. I love James. I cannot betray my husband._

Hermione: _You may not love him, but he loves you. In the muggle world, any curse or spell can be broken by true loves kiss. I know it will work. Please Lily, you must kiss him._

Lily: _How does a muggle fairy tale have anything to do with this. This is nonsense and I will not be a part of it._

Lily started to walk out.

Hermione: _You broke him._

Lily turned around, curious as to what Hermione was referring to.

Hermione: _He loved you since the day you met and you broke his heart. He wanted you. He wanted to marry you. He wanted to spend his life with you. Surely you knew that. He is dark because of you. You didn't give him the chance he deserved and look what he's done to himself because of it. He drove himself mad trying to make the Euphoria Potion, and now he's forgotten himself. You owe it to him. Kiss him. Bring Severus back to me._

Lily: _To you? You speak as if you care for him._

Hermione: U _m yes, he is my Professor, I care about that._

Lily: _No, Ive seen that look. Its the look Severus used to give to me. You love him._

Hermione blushed profusely and wiggled around uncomfortably .

Hermione: _Never mind how I feel. He loves you, not me. He forgot everything about his life but he remembers you. Please Lily , kiss him._

Lily: _Alright. But I wont hear the end of it from James. You had better explain all this to him Miss Granger._

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. They both walked over to Severus who was humming to himself with closed eyes.

Lily: _He looks happy._

Hermione: _Its just the potion. Its not real. This is not him._

Lily turned to Snape.

Lily: _Hi Severus, I'm Lily, we used to be friends_

Professor Snape: _Thats right! The little red head girl with the muggle background. How are you doing?_

Lily: _Shh, don't speak._

Lily leaned in and gently kissed the confused Professor on the lips. For a moment, he kissed back but quickly jumped away.

Professor Snape: _I don't know you or what you are doing but this is highly inappropriate ma'am._

Hermione: _Professor? You don't remember? This is Lily. You love her!_

Professor Snape: _I most certainly do not love this woman. She is beautiful yes, but there is a coldness in her kiss. I believe we did not part well._

Lily: _I'm sorry Hermione, I don't think I can be of much help here._

And with that said, Lily grabbed flu powder and headed out to meet her son at the burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Hermione fell down on her knees. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed. Tears poured out between her fingers, falling to the floor.

Professor Snape: _I know your face_

He looked at her with vague familiarity

Professor Snape: _Such beauty, such passion._

Hermione looked up at the flabbergasted Professor. Snape kneeled next to her as if to help her up but instead they both just sat there, looking at each other.

Professor Snape: _Your lips, they are familiar. Like from a dream. Dont cry, when your said, I'm sad._

Hermione: _Why are you sad? You don't even know who I am._

Professor Snape: _Thats true. But for some reason I am. I cant explain it._

Hermione looked up into the concerned Professors eyes. He stared back at her just as he had nights before. They both leaned it, almost mirroring each others movements. Their lips touched so gently. She felt him kissing her back. She kissed harder. His hand moved up into her hair and held her tight. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared this magical kiss. Their lips moved in sync, meeting at the perfect time. Snape put his knees together allowing her to sit on him. He placed one hand on her cheek. It was wet. She was crying. His eyes still closed while he pulled away, still holding her cheek. Snape opened his eyes.

Professor Snape: _Hermione._

Hermione gasped in amazement. Surely the potions effect couldn't have worn off so quickly.

Professor Snape: _Hermione…I….I…_.

Hermione cut him off

Hermione: _Shh Severus, just kiss me._

Again, they both mirrored each other as they leaned forward, their lips meeting at the perfect angle. Snape stood up, Hermione threw her legs around his waste as he walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed so Hermione's back was against the covers, her head on the pillows. He pulled back and stared into her beautiful Hazel eyes. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. Hermione began to unbutton his shirt. Snape stopped her.

Professor Snape: _Hermione, dear sweet Hermione. What I said before, about this being purely physical…I didnt, I wasn't…..I just want to tell you. I lo…_

He was cut off again

Hermione: _I know._

She smiled as she leaned in and began kissing him once more. She continued to unbutton his shirt. This time he let her. Still kissing, they undressed each other. Hermione turned him over so she was now covering his body with her own. They didn't take time to feel about. They wanted to be connected. Snape lifted the little witch up , placing her directly above his throbbing cock. Gently, he pushed her down onto it, her tight pussy giving way. They both moaned with pleasure. Snape held her hips as she moved up an down on his shaft, moaning every time it hit her cervix. He sat up quickly, wrapped his arm around her waste and spun her over onto her back. He thrusted quickly, fast and faster. Her moans got louder. Her back arched, mouth open eyes closed. Snape looked at Hermione with such love. He loved her. Feeling himself inside her, he never wanted to let her go. He leaned over, continuing the fast pace and began kissing her lips. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth which was met welcomingly by hers. Hermione's body tensed, she grabbed his back leaving marks as she dug deeper and pulled down as his huge cock thrusted deeper and deeper each time. She was so overwhelmed with pleasure when her orgasm hit she was numb. Her body stood still, her back arched, she released a loud moan as her cunt tightened around the Professor. She wrapped her legs around his back so he could penetrate her as deep as possible. She loved the feeling of him inside her. She too felt complete. Forehead to forehead , they gazed into each other eyes, only for a moment, but felt like a lifetime as Snape came deep inside , filling Hermione with his seed. She loved this feeling and pulled him in closer. Both collapsed smiling and kissing. Snape pulled Hermione in so close she could barley breath. But thats the way she wanted it. To be one with him. He had to tell her. She knew, but he had to say it.

Professor Snape: I love you Hermione.

Hermione: I know you do. When we kissed, you regained your memory. I was right. It did take true loves kiss to break the potion's hold on you.

Professor Snape: Please don't take the internship. Stay here with me. No one has to know about us. I never want to loose you. You are my Euphoria.

As he said that, a tear streamed down his face. It turned gold as is evaporated into the air.


End file.
